Life as we know it!
by Chris'T'ina4738
Summary: What would happen if Bella Married Edward and had Nessie. But when she was 16 Edward and Bella got a divorce because Bella was still in love with Jacob, Jacob did not have feeling for Nessie . How will Nessie handle the news? Growing up around wolfs and a red eyed mystery man.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I lay in the soft grass feeling the sun rays going deep into my sick I feel warm and safe for the first time, in a long time. I wonder if things will ever get better, how I wish they will. How I wish my parents won't fight any more. Kids in my class say it's normal for parents to fight every now and then. But they are fight more and more.

*flashback*

"If you love that dog so much why don't you just move out and go live with him. Because really Bella all you really talk about anymore is how life was before we were married and how much you miss Jacob! Im sorry im not not enoght for you im sorry that I could not meet your standards. But if you think that mutt can the I think we should go our separt ways."

*end of flashback*

I know my parents did not mean for me to hear that they thought I was asleep but its hard to sleep when you know your parents are not happy. "Nessie here you are I had no idea where you went you cant run off like that." "sorry Alice I just wanted some time to think to myself." It seems like I never have any time to do that anymore. "well your father and mother need to talk to you about something important so hurry up sweet heart"

As I walk in side of our small little cottage I see my mother and father sitting down at the table my father motions me to sit. "Nessie I know this is going to be hard but"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce. It has nothing to do with you we love it's just we don't love each other the way we use to"

"We love you sweet heart and we know things are going to change but it's for the best."

I felt my heart drop; my parents have always been together what am, I going to do without them in the same house. I put on a brave face "ummm I have a question."

"What is it sweet heart" my mom said in her loving and caring voice

"Who am I staying with tonight?"

"Well I thought you would like to stay with me and Jacob tonight so you can play on the beach and tomorrow you can stay with your dad. Is that okay you can just stay home tonight if you want I would understand?"

"I will go with you mom I would like to spend some time at the beach"

I ran up to my room and grabbed my favorite J crew top, Jean shorts, black toms and ray bans. I jumped in the car; every time my mom tried to tell me how sorry she was I would just turn the music up louder. If she was sorry she would not have done this to me. If she was sorry I would still be laugh with my friends and have my perfect life, I would not have to worry about whose house I was at or watch what I say so I don't hurt their feelings.

As soon as we reached Jacobs house I bolted for the beach. It always seems to calm me down here. The soft sand or the sounds of the waves but not this time. I fell to ground and curled up and just cried, it is the first time I've cried since I was 7 and broke my leg. No one came looking for me so I assumed it was safe to just lay there and think when he came up "are you okay"

Authors note

Okay I just want to say of course you all know I did not come up with any of the characters that was all Stephenie Meyer

And I changed Nessie's age to 16

And who do you all want her to find on the beach review or email me to let me know

Thanks


	3. note

hey guys i dont know if anyone is reading this and if not i think im just going to stop this story and maybe start a new one. if you want me to continue please leave a review or send me a message


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed it meant a lot to me! I'm sorry that I have been updating slow it's just that I had writers block for a while and did not know what to do! Thank you all for being patient and sticking with me. This chapter is for ChyChyHamilton, perrytwiligh, .clearwater, and TheRoseOfTheSouth. Your reviews meant the world to me thank you!

Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 3

I looked up to see bright ruby eyes staring at me with concern. I know I should run I should scream but I could not move nor look away. "Are you okay?" he asked again all i could do was shake my head. I heard a loud growl and looked behind this gorgeous man in front of me to see Paul, Quill and Jake all in wolf for ready to attack. He ran in the direction of the big house and they all followed after.

I knew I should go inside now but I could not move from where he was standing. He was the first person who asked me if I was okay today. I walked inside to see that my mother was moving all my stuff into the guest room. "Mom if my stuff is in here where is your stuff?" "Well I just gave you the guest room and ill share a bed with Jake that way everyone has a bed to sleep in"

I really want to scream, yell, and break this cheap furniture. My parents just told me they were getting a divorce and here was my mother sharing a bed with Jake already! It's been one day! But I guess I can't do any of that or say that without bringing my mother to tears. So I just walk to "my room" (guest room) and play on my mac book air. After an hour I hear a door slam, and look up to see 3 very angry shape shifters in "my room."

"anything I can help you all with " Im not liking them this close to me when they are this mad

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING NESSIE! HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU, AND ALL YOU COULD DO WAS SIT THERE! WHY DID YOU NOT SCREAM?" jake yelled/spat in my face

"what did you want me to do tell everyone that there is a vampire on the beach" my heart sank wheni thought of them killing that betuifal man.

"never do that again Nessie you know better than that" quil said. He looked the calmest out of the 3.

"did… did… did you kill him?" I was scared to know the answer

"No the stupid thing got away! Go shower ness you smell like a blood sucker" and with that they left my room.

After my shower I just layed in bed thinking about how happy I was that he was still alive. I can hear jake and mom downstairs giggling and laughing. How I wish this day would just be over.

Autors note!

Hehe okay so tell me what you all think! I love review they make my day. Sooo please review and tell me what u all think! Thanks everyone!


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, So I'm sorry for not updating. There is really no excuse, I just haven't been on the site lately and didn't know what to do with the story. Now I don't really know what I was planning on doing with it in the first place, so it might have a different outcome then I originally planned. I re-read everyone's wonderful reviews and decided I might try again. So I hope you all still like it! Love, Christina.

P.S. the Italic writing is Nessie's thoughts. (In case you didn't know)

Chapter 4!

I see my alarm clock flashing the numbers 7:34. _Why am I up this early? Honestly what teenager wakes up on Saturday before noon! _I slide out of bed and do my morning routine…

Shower

Blow dry hair

Brush teeth

Straighten hair

Apply make-up

Get dressed

It's one of those weird days in forks when it's not raining. _Thank god! _ So I slip on Jean shorts, a tank top and flip flops. And march into the kitchen to find some coffee. _ Of course there is no coffee in this stupid place! _

Bella,

Off to find a café because your new boy toy doesn't own any coffee! You know I can't live without coffee. I'll come back and say bye before I head back home to see dad.

Ness

As I walk along the sand, I see a one of the pack members run up. I think it might be Jared? "Hey ness, I heard that you talk to a blood sucker last night, you are just like Bells haha" "uhh yeah, Hey can you point me in the direction of a café?" "There is one up the beach about a mile away." "Kk thanks byes" As I turn to leave I feel someone grab onto my arm "I can't let you go alone, especially with a blood sucker lose, Jake would kill me." The walk wasn't weird, it was peaceful. _If my mom is really planning on living in la push, I should make some friends right? I mean I'll be out here a lot more often and it would be nice to have some people to talk to. Jared seems all right, he is nice and it's not awkward between us. _

I didn't even realize we were at the café and sitting down till Jared was snapping his fingers in my face. "Hello earth to Nessie!" "Ooo my bad sorry, what?" "What kind of coffee do you want?" "Mmm, I don't care what ever you get, will be fine" "okay, wait right here. Don't move I'll be right back" _no Jared I'm going to try and run away from a werewolf! _

He came back and sat a cup of coffee in front of me and I couldn't be happier. :) We talked about his job, school, patrol, my friends, my family. It was nice to get all of it off my chest. "Wanna see something?" "Sure!" He throws me over his shoulder and takes of down the beach. We pass Quil, Paul, and Seth on the way and they seem to follow like they know what's going on. While I just scream at Jared for not putting me down! "Do you want down Nessie?" "Yes, I want down! I've been saying I want down for the past 20 minutes." All the guys just laugh "Fine, Down you go!" _holly shit that ass just threw me off a freaken cliff. I'm going to freaken die! Ahhhh. _ It feels like I'm falling forever, the wind rushes past me, my hair is flying all over the place. Till I'm suddenly totally emerged in water, I swim to the top, to find some air where I see the other jerks laughing at the top of the cliff! "Get down here right now, so I can punch you Jared!" "Haha okay if that's want you want ness" next thing I know 4 giant guys are falling down towards me. _Ooo yeah I can see it in the news now "young teen age girl drown by four giant men falling on her while cliff diving". _I make it ¼ of the way to land when the guys fall into water laughing. That's when I see him, again. Standing in a tree watching me. I feel like those ruby eyes can look right into my soul. The four giant wolfs jet out of the water and into the forest. "Please don't kill him" but I know they are already too far away to hear me.

_Why Nessie? Why do you care so much about a guy that wants to kill you? He has red eyes, dad always said to stay away from people with red eyes. But I don't feel like he wants to hurt me, I feel like he is just curious about me. Either way I've totally lost my mind!_

Authors note!

Okay sooo I know its kinda different, Please don't hate me! I Feel like Nessie needs some friends in la push. I kinda want Nessie to talk to Alec in the next chapter, what to do you all think? I'm sick at home so I might write another chapter and put it up here tomorrow. But I would love it if you all would give me some feedback, thoughts on what's good, what needs to be changed. That would be amazing and super helpful. So Go click on that little review button and tell me what you think! Pretty please with sugar on top! Thanks you guys are the best.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay thank you to everyone who read my story! It really means a lot to me. This chapter is dedicated to alecvolturiswife, because she left me an amazing review and told me what she thought of my story so far! :) thanks.

**Chapter 5!**

_It's pretty sad when I can hear dad yelling into the phone, when he is up on the third floor and I'm in the basement with my door shut. Yeah major problem, maybe I should just leave but where am I going to go?_

"No Isabella I'm not making her come back over, I can't force her. Maybe she rather just stay with me. No Jake put Bella back on the phone, this does not concern you! You are not one of Nessie's parents so stay out of it. NO YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU MUTT, MY DAUGHTER DOES NOT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING SHE DOES NOT WANT TO, IM SURE SHE HAS AN EXPLANATION AS TO WHAT HAPPENED TODAY, SO GOODBYE!"

*Flashback*

I drag myself out of the water, in the distance I can hear the sounds of howling I know most of the pack must have phased by now.

So this might be my only chance to talk to my mom about the red-eyed guy while Jacob is not around. _I mean she has to know more about him that I do, she has been around for like ever! _

As I run into Jakes house I found I was in luck, my mother was home alone. "Mom I have a question to ask you." "Okay Hun, what's up?" I touch her face and just shower of the red-eyed boy. She flinches when she sees him. _Uhh Ooo this can't be good, great job ness now you have gotten yourself into even more trouble! _

"How many times have you seen him ness?" "Twice, the first time the pack yelled at me for not screaming for help and the second Jared, Seth, Quil, and Paul went off to attack him. I just want to know his name, why should I be so scared of him?" "His name is Alec Volturi he is one of the high guards, Nessie do you remember when the Volturi tried to take you away from us. I know it was a long time ago but try and remember ness."

_How could I forget? _That was the night when all the scary people in black robes tried to kill my family, but once they realized I was a "half-breed" and not an immortal child they let me go.

"Yeah why" "This monster was there, him and his witch twin sister. They have very strong powers, his twin sister Jane can look at a person and cause you so much pain you are begging to be killed. But Alec on the other hand, has a more deadly power. He can take away for sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste. He can take away everything, so you are left there vulnerable and an easy kill. I believe he is here to check up on you, to make sure you are still growing and haven't told anyone the secret. I don't want you to have any contact with this young man; if he gets the chance he will kill you. He thinks killing is a game, like it's some kind of sport. If you see him scream for Jake, the pack and me, we can protect you Nessie don't worry. Now why don't you go pack your stuff and I'll drive you over to the main house. Your Aunt Alice has been calling me all day complaining that you are not back yet, she wants to take you shopping so you will have some clothes here as well."

"You don't have to do that mom, I'm sure the pack has already taken care of Alec. I rather walk, I can hunt on the way, and it will give me some time to think. If that's okay?" "Yes, that's fine Hun, just call me when you get to Edwards so I know you made it safe and sound."

I love the taste of mountain lion, it gives me a rush. To catch something that is double my size, yet easily drink all the blood from it.

As I turn to leave the lifeless dead animal on the ground, I run right into Alec Volturi. _Well this day just gets better and BETTER! I could run but he will catch me easily, so let's just get this over with._

"What do you want Alec?" "Well my, my. Nessie you have grown into quite the young lady." "Yes, it seems like every time I meet someone from my past they say those exact same words, but don't worry Alec." "Worry? Why should I worry?" "I have not told anyone the secret and as you can see I'm still growing! So you can run home to your little house in Italy."

"Maybe I'm not quite ready to leave. Maybe I want to stick around and see more of this new grown up Nessie" "haha and how long do you plan to stay? Because honestly I Don't think the Cullen's or the shape shifters are going to be happy with you hunting on their land." "Now is this any way to treat a guest, here I am trying to make sure you are okay with all the changes happening in your life. I mean your parents are splitting up, you have to keep running between houses, you don't know if you will continue to go to forks high school or transfer to La pushes high school. I mean really Nessie this is a lot to handle by yourself."

Crack, crack, crack, crack branches are breaking in the distance and it sounds like they are coming closer which mean the pack is coming closer. "Run! Run Alec! Go get out of here, if they see you they will kill you! Go!" and as soon as I made sure he was running I did the same, but in the opposite direction. I took off for the main house. I can still hear the pack put it sounds like they are following Alec rather than me.

*End of Flashback*

_What the hell is wrong with you ness! Did you want a bunch of __**giant **__wolfs chasing after you. At least if they chased after you, then you would know Alec is safe. Dan it ness (yes, I say Dan it) why do you care so much! He just wants your blood, and yet you are out in the middle of the forest having a conversation with him and telling him to run away from the people who are trying to protect you! What is wrong with me! _

**Author's Note**

Come on guys I have to have an author's note the story would just not be the same without one. ;)

Sooo what did you all think? Good? Bad? Does it suck? Come on guys I want your opinion, be honest with me! It always makes my day when people review to my story. It lets me know you all are actually reading this. And that I should continue to write, otherwise it just feels like I'm wasting my time with this story and should try and make up a new one. So go Comment! Please I'm begging you! Just another shout out to alecvolturiswife, she has marked some really good stories under her favorites, go check them out when you have some time! Yeah I was up till 2:30 reading one of them! This month the story has had 258 hits and 60 views! Yay! That's a lot for me, haha! SOOO Thanks guys! You all are the best!

Love Christina!


	7. Chapter 6

WOW, it seems like I'm only on here when I get sick. I've been out of school for three weeks with rib problems. YAY ME! (only not really) So I was reading on here. Came up with a new story idea I might try out later. Sooorrrrry I know I'm the worst writer ever for not updating this. Please don't stop reading though...

Chapter 5

ALEC'S POINT OF VIEW

Being sent to forks to check in on the half-breed, When I heard about Edward and Bella's fight. I dont understand why she would choose a Mutt over a Cullen. None of my business, until I saw that they were hurting her, I dont know why I feel the need to protect her, but I do. I want to wrap her in my arms and take her away from all of this. I've seen her on the beach twice, both times being chased away by the mutts.

Bella dropped her off at Edwards yesterday and he Just walked out to go hunting. How could he leave her completely alone, he needs to be here to watch her doesn't he know there are things that go bump in the night. Some that aren't nice enough to eat animals.

NESSIE'S POINT OF VIEW

I know he is outside my house. I need to talk to him, to know more about him. If he wont be a man about this I will. Slamming my bed room door open, marching down the stairs, swinging my front door open. He is just standing their watching me from the edge of the forest.

"Alec, I know you are here. I need to talk to someone." "Little Nessie always gets her way right?" "That I do. are you just planning on stalking me forever?" "Dont flatter your self." He says as he circles me, I feel like the pray were as he is the predator. Which he is, _what can a half breed do to fight off one of the most powerful vampires in the world!_

"Alec, cccaan I umm ask you" "spit it out!" "are you here to kill me?" "No dont you think I would have all ready done that by now my love. No I'm not going to kill you, Im just wondering about you. Is that so wrong. I shall see you later nessie" with a wink he was gone. My face red _why does he have this effect on me? _

As I just put turned on season two of vampire dairies haha, I love this show. I just find it funny how people believe vampires are. My father walks threw the door home from hunting. "Nessie who was here?" "No one father, Just a friend from school coming in to check up on me." "was it a boy, you know no boys over without someone home." "haha no daddy, I know the rules it was just manda. She was telling me about her fall break."

"Ness you know, me and your mother love each other and we are sorry for putting you in the situation. We are just not happy anymore, and we dont want you to live around all of this fighting." and with that he kissed me on the head. "I'm heading up to Alaska for the next two weeks so you will have to stay with your mother and if you ever get uncomfortable, you have aunt Alice's number. She will be here before you know it, I love you sweetheart." I simply nod my head and start to head up stairs, Half way up I turn around and run back down. "I love you daddy, I know and be safe." "haha I know baby now go pack, and I will drop you off at the treaty line"

I throw my pillow, blanket _yes I need my blanket to sleep_, laptop, chargers, head phones, two bathing suits, towel, 7 shirts, 2 shorts, 4 jeans, shampoo ect. "come on ness we need to leave"

Once in the car I pull out my head phones and watch the trees fly by. I know we are almost their when we start to slow down. I see Jacobs rabbit _why did he have to come. _I look over when I hear my dad laugh and see a smile on his face. " I feel the same way ness, promise me you will be safe while I'm gone. Call me if you need anything or I need to come home early. I love you!" "I love you daddy, dont be gone to long."

I slowly make my way out of the car and over to Jacob and my mom _I will miss you dad, please dont leave me here to long. _I see sad look on his face and small nod and he drives off.

_Dont get me wrong I love my mom, and Jacob is a nice guy. I'm just a daddy's girl. I know its childish to want mom and dad together. But I do, I like my mommy and daddy together and I hope they will get back together. doesn't everyone? But I have a feeling deep down that it's never going to happen. _

I run into the small house and throw my stuff on the bed. Throw my bathing suit on, throw my hair into a messy bun, grab my sunglass and head phones. Run down stairs "Mom I'm going down to the beach!" "You're moms at the store but I'll tell her Ness, dont be gone to long we are having a cook out tonight and you need to help your mother and Emily with dinner." I dont even respond and walk out of the door. Who does he think he is telling me what to do.

As I walk along the beach I play some Taylor Swift 22. I feel like it describes my life right now! I love her. I was so caught up in the music and watching the waves. I ran right into Seth, and when I say ran into I mean RAN INTO HIM. Only, I'm the one that lands on my butt "haha you have to watch were you are going ness" "I know I might just run into a wall!" "What are you doing out here by yourself" "ooo you know just walking clearing my head! hey are you going to jakes for the cook out?" "yeah dont we all have to go I heard him and Bella had and announcement?" "Ooo goodie, aren't you excited" "smart ass, haha come on If you are walking by yourself I will volunteer myself to join you!"

"OMG EVERYONE SETH VOLUNTEERS HIMSELF AS TRIBUTE!" everyone on the beach stops and stairs at us like we are crazy. And with that we take off down the beach laughing.

"So nessie can you swim?" "well yeah I got thrown off a cliff by Jared!" "hmmm well in that case!" he throws me over his shoulder and runs into the sea! "ahhhhh noo not again, Seth my ipod, my ipod!" he searches my pockets till he finds it and at the same time as he throws it on the beach he dunks me underwater! "Seth, you are so lucky I put my bathing suit on. Or I would have killed you!" "ooo really you think you can take.." I guess he didn't see me coming, but when I jumped on him we both went down mid sentence. "haha Just did punk, whatcha gonna do about it!" "oo really nessie, really I will give you a 5 second head start. 5-4-3.." "ahhhhhhh Seth, You cheat"

We did this for at least an hour, chasing each other around the beach screaming, laughing, play fighting. We heard the old couples walking along the beach say aww remember when that was us.

For the first time in a long time, I actually had fun. Seth made me forget. Maybe the next two weeks wont be so bad. As I get a piggy back ride back to Jakes house we were fighting over who one. Everyone else had all ready arrived. I think they were shocked when they saw us walk in together. _I know shocking nessie can make a friend._

"NESSIE I TOLD YOU TO BE BACK AND HELP WIT" "Jacob she is fine! She was having fun with Seth. We will talk about this later okay Nessie!" "yes mother." "okay now go upstairs and dry off, give seth some of Jacobs shorts"

The cook out was fun... I guess, I had to sit there and watch my mom and Jacob flirt. I had to be on my best behavior. I had to meet all of Jacobs friends. The only plus was that Seth and Jared keep trying to get me to laugh and eat. I wasn't hungry I didn't want to be here. I wanna be at home with my daddy watching TV, online shopping with aunt Alice, Video games with Uncle Emmett and Jasper, cooking with grandma esma, Learning with grandpa, and Playing dress up with rose. I want thinks to be like they use to be. I want my old life back. But its not going to happen.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts I wasn't really paying attention. That is until Jacob started to call everyone together for the announcement. My mom walked up and linked arm with Jake. _Gosh why does she have to do that while im around._ "Everyone Bella and I have some Exciting news!" "We are getting married!" _WHAT THE FUCK, YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING RIGHT! _Everyone moves to congragulate them. That is except me sitting there with my mouth open and Seth along with Jared asking me if im okay! _NO IM NOT FUCKING OKAY! _With that I take off out the door. I know everyone is watching me but I don't care! I hear Bella yelling at Jared to give me time to understand. _I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW SHE CAN DO THIS! HER AND DAD JUST GOT THE DIVORCE FINALIZED. THIS IS WHY HE LEFT! _I went to the one place I knew they wouldn't come. I went to dads house. I understand he is all ready gone. I just want to be alone to understand why she is doing this.

I run threw the door and into my fathers room and calps on the bed and just cry. It's all I can do I cant change the fact that my mom is in love with another man. I cant do anything. She didnt even tell me first! She just screamed it to the whole world! Glad to know she cared how I feel about it.

"Nessie, Are you okay." I just shock my head. He doesnt make me talk he just holds me in his arms and lets me cry into his shirt. I have never been so thankful for my ruby eyed man.

Authors note

so what do you think? update more, keep going? sorry, it took so long I know its annoying when people put a story out there and then forget about it. HMMMM ALEC SAVES THE DAY! GO ALEC, GO GO ALEC! hahah hey bella moves on fast! poor edward :( but on the bright side nessie made a new friend! hehe tell me what you think!

Love,

Christina


End file.
